A wide variety of cleaning solutions are presently known in the art. Typically, a particular cleaning solution is useful for only a limited application. For example, a number of spray cleaners are currently available on the market for cleaning hard surfaces such as counter tops and household appliances. Similarly, other cleaning solutions are commercially available for cleaning textiles and carpets. Additionally, specialized cleaning solutions are also available for removing or lifting spots and stains from textiles. Moreover, various cleaning processes such as dry cleaning, steam cleaning, and shampooing utilize different types of cleaning solutions. Dry cleaning processes utilize volatile petroleum based solvents such as carbon tetrachloride; whereas steam cleaning and shampooing processes may utilize any of a number of soaps and detergents dispursed in high temperature steam or aqueous solutions.
In addition to dirt particles, typical stains are formed of organic compounds, greases, oils, foods, physiological fluids, cosmetics and paints which adhere to the fibers of fabrics and the surfaces of other materials. These compounds work their way into and pentrate the fibers of fabrics and carpets and therefore are particularly difficult to remove from textiles. Adding to this difficulty is the fact that various types of fibers are used in different textiles and carpets. Wools and cottons are common, naturally occurring materials whereas polyamide fibers such as nylon and polyester fibers are common synthetic materials. In general, most cleaning solutions are formulated to solublize the oils, greases, and other organic compounds to which dirt and other particulates adhere causing stains. By solubilizing these sticky or tacky organic compounds it is possible to suspend the components of the stain in solution which can be removed from the fabric or material being cleaned.
Somes types of fibers are more absorbent to one particular type of soil than another. For example, a number of synthetic fibers are resistant to water based stains such as foods, yet are particularly susceptible to chemical based stains. Adding to the difficulty of cleaning this diversity of materials is the fact that a number of synthetic fibers are damaged by cleaning solvents. Additionally, when cleaning carpets the large amounts of water typically necessary to rinse most cleaning solutions often saturate the carpet and the underlying pad. As a result, long periods of time may be required for drying.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an all-purpose cleaning solution having wide applicability that will completely remove stains from both natural and synthetic materials, surfaces and fibers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cleaning solution which will completely remove stains without the use of enzymes or harsh cleaning agents and without harming the material or fabric being cleaned and without demaging the colors of such materials or fabrics.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning solution which also will deodorize textiles and fabrics as it cleans.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning solution having broad application and suitable for use as a steam cleaning solution, rug shampoo, fabric and textile cleaner, spot remover, deodorizer, and surface cleaner.